


How Times Change

by frecklesdotface



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Bridgette is the new ladybug, Character Development, Felix is the new Chat Noir, I'mtrash, an AU where Adrien and Marinette are grown up and Bridgette and Felix are younger, brief adrinette, brief alya/nino, if you're here for some Adrinette or Alya/Nino click out, they're interactions are brief, this is definitely a Bridgette x Felix fic, this is situated around the pv characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesdotface/pseuds/frecklesdotface
Summary: Bridgette is scared. She's scared of akumas, scared of people, but most of all, she's scared her only family left will be killed just like her parents. When Ladybug, and also her cousin, Marinette, is severely injured in a fight, Bridgette must take up the Ladybug's responsibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes

Bridgette leans back against her headboard as she vigorously scribbles in her notebook. She smooths her hand across the page to wipe away excess eraser. She gets up, walking towards her drawer to retrieve some colored pencils. 

The creak of her bedroom door makes her pause in her actions. She glances back to see whose come to her room today. It's her older cousin, Marinette. Marinette is leaving the college in only a few days with the national test coming up. Marinette smiles softly at her, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Hey, Adrien and I are thinking of getting some ice cream...do you wanna come?"  
Bridgette jolts at the sound of how soft her voice is.  
"Why would I want to third wheel a date between you and your boyfriend?" Bridgette grumbles.

Marinette sighs. "Very well," She responds.

Bridgette winces at the close of the door. The truth is...she could really go for some ice cream, She looks back at her closed door and contemplates chasing her cousin down and going with Marinette on her date, but Bridgette doesn't. Her voice gets caught in her throat. Bridgette turns around, gathering the colored pencils from her desk.

Then a rumble shakes the pencils. They clack against the desk drawer. Bridgette lifts her hand away from the desk, furrowing her eyebrows. She backs away. Her legs shake as she turns around, flying towards the door.  
"MARINETTE!" Bridgette gasps only to find the living room empty. Bridgette whips around, "AUNT! UNCLE!" She cries. No reply.  
Marinette must have left and her aunt and uncle must be downstairs. Bridgette has to warn them.  
Bridgette races down the stairs, her throat dry as she blinks back the tears in her eyes.  
"AUNT! UNCLE!" She gasps, reaching the foot of the stairs.  
Sabine and Tom turn around, staring at their niece, concerned.  
"Can you feel the rumbles?" Bridgette asks.  
Sabine nods, "Sweetie, it's just an earthquake I'm sure."  
"Or an akuma," Bridgette growls.  
"Honey, the akumas have long been gone since Hawkmoth's defeat...there is nothing to be scared about," Sabine comforts, walking towards Bridgette who frantically looks about the house.  
Then a blinding light invades Bridgette's vision. She screams, tears flying from her eyes as the building begins to collapse. Dust fills her lungs as she screams, staggering forward.  
Then her body yanks forward. "NO!" Bridgette cries. She's immediately embraced in the arms of a polka dot hero. "What about Aunt and Uncle?" Bridgette struggles in Ladybug's grasp. She tries to undo the yo yo wrapped around her waist but Ladybug touches her shoulder.

"Relax, Chat Noir has Sabine and Tom, you'll be fine." Ladybug soothes, wrapping Bridgette in her arms. Bridgette shakes, memories flashing in her head.  
Ladybug smiles kindly, "I have to go beat the bad guys now, but rest assured Bridgette."  
Bridgette sobs weakly when she feels Ladybug leave her grasp. Her heart aches as she frantically scans about the landscape, struggling onto her feet. She touches her face, feeling the painful sting of slight cuts. She looks around, searching for her aunt and uncle through all the debris. She sees nothing. A sudden explosion sends her flying back. She tries to steady herself as she topples over, her body dragging against the ground. Her heart races wildly in her chest as she regains her balance. Bridgette, stumbles around on her scraped knees, pushing forward through the force that’s pushing her back. She focuses her vision on Ladybug and Chat Noir, holding onto each other tightly, Ladybug is gripping her yo yo which is wrapped tightly around a lamp post. Bridgette’s throat tightens when she looks over to see the attacker is a lady with fiery red hair, spiked into a mohawk. The lady wears a red mask that covers her face. Her costume is a yellow spandex suit with a belt wrapped around her waist for fashion purposes. 

Bridgette tries to reassure herself, but it doesn’t work. She can only think of the only scenario similar to this one. The time she watched her parents die in front of her eyes. Bridgette gulps, digging her heels into the ground as she’s dragged backward by the sheer force the lady emits. Bridgette watches as the lady holds out her hand, and suddenly, an explosion engulfs Ladybug and Chat Noir. Bridgette’s breath catches. Her will loosens, causing her to fly back as if she’s made of nothing. She’s whisked into a tree, the branches scraping her limbs as it catches her. Bridgette groans, her limbs ringing with pain. She stares down at the scene before her. Ladybug and Chat Noir are limp on the ground. Sabine and Tom are nowhere to be found and the villain is walking towards her. Bridgette can’t move as she stares at the lady coming closer to her. Her mind races. A quiet sob escapes her lips. Bridgette hiccups, sobbing louder as the lady raises her hand. Then someone tackles her to the ground.

Bridgette’s sobs quiet as she stares and finds the attacker to be the one and only Felix Agreste. Her limbs seem to find some movement as she adjusts her weight and manages to climb down from the tree she was previously in.  
Felix wrestles with the Lady, eventually thrown down onto his back. She holds her hand out in front of him, it seeming to glow golden as if to charge up a new explosion.

Bridgette leaps forward, pushing the lady to the side. She jumps back, putting up her fists, standing in front of Felix. She sniffles.

The lady groans, rolling over.

Felix suddenly flips Bridgette over his shoulder, sprinting away. Bridgette stares helplessly at the scene before her, not even attempting to fight Felix.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are down and Sabine and Tom are nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgette stares up at the ceiling blankly. She bunches the blanket beneath her in her fists, fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
“Hey,” Felix says in his cold tone.  
Bridgette turns her head to find Felix leaned against the doorway to the bedroom.  
“You’re aunt and uncle are in the hospital…Adrien and Marinette have been heavily injured.” He says, turning away.  
“Why’re you telling me this?” Bridgette mumbles.  
“The hospital called me,” Felix says, pausing in his motion.  
“No. I mean, why’re you helping me? Why do you care?” Bridgette looks back up at the ceiling. “If I recall you hate everyone.”  
“Well, I don’t hate you,” Felix retorts, leaving the doorway to God knows where.  
…  
Bridgette observes the scene before her. Sabine and Tom lean over Marinette's hospital bed. Marinette's head is wrapped in blood stained bandages. Her body is wracked with bruises, a cast wrapped around her arm. Bridgette presses her fingers against the cold, glass, window of the hospital door. She blinks backt the tears that burn in her eyes, wondering if akumas are back. She wonders if they're going to take her family again. Bridgette knocks on the hospital door. Sabine and Tom turn around. Bridgette notices their tear stained cheeks before anything else as Tom walks over and opens the door. Bridgette collapses into his arms, her legs becoming jelly as she releases a breath she's felt she's been holding for a long time. Sabine stands and joins in on the hug, enveloping Bridgette in their warmth. 

 

The rest of the visit is a blur. The doctor comes in and tells them Marinette was found near the bakery with a severe concussion, damaged ear drums, bruises all over her body, and a broken arm. She'll miss the national exam while in recovery. She'll miss a lot. 

 

Bridgette tells Sabine and Tom about what happened. She tells them about Felix and where she's been. 

"Can I be alone with Marinette for a sec?" Bridgette asks as Tom and Sabine begin packing up. Tom opens his mouth to protest but Sabine stops him. She nods before leading Tom out of the hospital room.

Bridgette turns to Marinette, scooting her chair closer to the unconcious girl's body. "Hey Mari," Bridgette starts, grabbing Marinette's cold hand. She struggles to speak past the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you. I'm so sorry," She squeezes Marinette's hand tightly. "I love you. I love you so much," She gasps between her sobs. 

Then Marinette's fingers twitch. Bridgette looks up. "U-"

"Hold on!" Marinette cries, her voice scratchy and rough. Her sudden outburst is followed by a series of coughs as she settles back down into her hospital bed. "I have something to ask of you that maman and papa can't know," She says. 

Bridgette nods, quieting her sobs to listen to Marinette. 

"I need you to do something," Marinette says, pausing to look up at Bridgette, who stiffens at the scentence. Bridgette's eyes widen. Marinette squeezes her hand. "I need someone to replace me. You need to find Master Fu and give him my earrings." Marinette explains. "Okay?"

Bridgette shakes her head, 'Not even a hi Mari?" She asks.

Marinette smiles softly. "Hi." She reaches for each earlobe, clumsily unhooking each earing from it's hole. She holds them tightly in her hand, flicking her head towards Bridgette.

"Oh," Bridgette gasps, holding out her hands. Marinette plops the earrings into the palms of Bridgette's hands.  
Bridgette slips the earrings into her short pocket. "Um...how will I know who this Master Fu is?" Bridgette asks.

"He is an old man who runs a tea shop," Marinette responds.

Bridgette feels the bumpy surface of her shorts. She wonders why she's just going along with Marinette, no questions asked. Maybe it's because she'd do anything to appease her cousin at the moment. She'll find this Master Fu and give him these earrings.

"Okay, go ahead," Marinette says, nodding towards the door.  
Bridgette nods, "AUNT! UNCLE!" She cries, turning on her heel as she races toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit it yet so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

"So I'm back here again," Bridgette muses to herself, tapping her chin.  
Felix grunts in response, setting a few bags of clothes on the ground.  
"You're just lucky my brother's generous," Felix says

Bridgette hums in response, setting a bag down beside her queen sized bed. "Then I wonder why you brought me here yourself?" She muses to herself as she plops down on the carpeted floor.  
"If I'd known you'd be such a nuisance, I wouldn't have," Felix retorts, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he hunches over.  
Bridgette smiles slightly, wondering to herself why it's so easy to converse with this blonde haired boy who'd done nothing but ignore her over the past year she's been in Paris. Bridgette quietly undoes her ponytails, her smile widening. She stands up to dismiss Felix when she feels the sharp point of Marinette's earrings in her pocket. Bridgette frowns. "Hey, thanks for everything. I think I'm going to bed," She mumbles, leading Felix toward the door.

 

Felix doesn't respond. He leaves Bridgette alone after she closes the door. Bridgette leans back against the tan door, her legs wobbling. She tries to rid the lump in her throat. She slides down the door, her heart racing as she slips her hand in her pocket and stares down at the earrings.

Marinette was heavily injured and found near the bakery. Bridgette saw it all. She almost died herself. Bridgette nearly screams at the memory of Ladybug and Chat Noir taking an explosion head on. The lady who then set her sights on Bridgette. She gulps, remembering the same situation when her parents died. She fights back the tears in her eyes, her eyes burning. She stares down at the earrings in the palms of her hands. Bridgette wishes she could scream. Then a sharpness tugs at her stomach. Her fingers tingle and ZAP! A small bolt of electricity zaps the earrings. Bridgette hisses, dropping the earrings as she looks at her hands.

 

She tries to shake off what happened. Maybe the indoors is getting to her. Bridgette doesn't really have a sketchbook either, maybe she should go outside. Bridgette glances over to see a large window to the right of her. She stands, unhooking the latches to the window. She removes the screen from the window before looking back to tie her hair back into a bun. She climbs out, scaling the building as her muscles flex underneath her weight. Bridgette huffs, climbing onto the flat roof of the mansion. Bridgette rests quietly, remembering the many times she'd done this kind of thing back home. Her parents would get so worried, they'd request her to get down as quick as possible. It feels right up here in the air, it calms her heart.

...

The heat of the sun on her face greets Bridgette to the morning. She groans, peeking open her eyes. She awakens, her back aching as she stretches. A sharp screech erupts from below. Bridgette holds her head from how loud it is. She slow gets up, sure to keep balanced as she climbs back down towards the window to her room.

She finds a maid of the agreste mansion had found Bridgette's bed empty and her window open.

"M'am! I'm fine!" Bridgette tries to reassure as the maid fumbles with the bed sheets in her grasp. The maid turns her attention towards Bridgette in the window and staggers in her direction.

 

"Oh dear! You must get down," The maid cries in a shrill voice, reaching for Bridgette.

"It's fine!" Bridgette cries, swatting the maid's hand away as she climbs through the window. She stands up straight, stretching her aching limbs, yawning loudly before turning to the maid.

The maid timidly plays with her fingers as she looks down at Bridgette. She wonders how someone so tiny could be so intimidating. Perhaps it is because she appears close to Felix, or maybe because her demeanor is stand-offish and intense. The maid sighs, "I just came to wake you. The chauffeur will be taking you to school in 30 minutes."

Bridgette nods,"Thank you. I'm usually late." Something she has in common with her cousin it seems.

The maid smiles, turning around to exit the door. Bridgette watches the door slam, making sure the maid's footsteps disappear from her ears before flying to the floor to pick up the earrings she dropped the other day. How could she be so careless? Marinette trusted her with her greatest secret and Bridgette nearly messed it up! Bridgette sets the earrings on her bed, tugging on one of her ponytails nervously. Eventually, she shrugs off her jacket and begins to slip into a cleaner set of clothes. She slips on a pair of biker shorts and tucks the earrings into her jean pocket, remembering her objective for today.

As much as Bridgette would not like to cause too much trouble, she cannot go to school. She'll just have to sneak out of the mansion. Bridgette walks over to the window, observing the city. The place the mansion is located is nowhere near any buildings. However, the window on the wall to the right of her is beside a tree. Bridgette stalks across the room, pressing against the glass to see the tree towers over a stone wall between the Agreste property and the rest of Paris.

Bridgette nods, finding the bathroom in her room to brush her teeth.

A knock sounds on the door.

"Ms. Cheng!" The maid calls.

Bridgette quickly spits out the toothpaste in her mouth. She rushes out of the bathroom, staring at the door as the maid softly knocks. She remembers she didn't lock the door, and seeing how she only has seconds to escape now, her chances have become slimmer.

"5 minutes please!" Bridgette cries.

The knocking stops for a second before her voice says, muffled from behind the door, "Alright. Hurry though, Mr. Agreste doesn't like shifts in his schedule."

Bridgette concludes the maid is speaking about Felix, who seems a bit...strict. Breaking from her thoughts, Bridgette rushes to the window. She manages to open it up, climbing onto the sill of the window. She looks up. The tree is about a foot away. Bridgette shakily stands up. Her heart races in her chest as she gulps. Of course she's done jumps like these before when she was practicing parkour, but the ground was much lower. This'll be something new. 

'For Marinette,' Bridgette thinks. Just like that, her fear deafens. As if on auto-pilot, Bridgette leaps forward. She reaches out for a tree branch, grasping it tightly as she pulls the rest of her body toward the center of the tree, managing to find a foundation. Bridgette hears the soft knocking at her door again. Bridgette's eyebrows furrow, feeling bad for the poor maid. She catches the door knob turning and knows that it's time she left. bridgette turns, carefully climbing the limb to make sure she'll make the jump from the tree to the wall. Then Bridgette jumps. She flips in the air, her foot pushing off the ledge of the wall before she rolls into the grass. Bridgette stands on her shaky limbs, looking up at the wall ahead of her. She catches sight of the frantic maid looking around her empty room.

Bridgette sighs.

"That wasn't very nice," A squeaky voice scolds.

Bridgette shakes her head, "I know, but I have a very important miss-" Wait. Bridgette turns her head in the direction of the sound to see a flying bug-like creature with a polka dot on its forehead. It has wide blue eyes and two red antennae that spring from its head. Its legs are scrunched up and a tiny tail spreads out like a fan from the back. It was a sight Bridgette had never seen before. It was-

"AAAAAAH!" Bridgette cries, staggering backward. She nearly trips on her shoe laces, balancing herself before she could tip over as she points at Tikki. "A bug-a cockroach! A mouse! A mouse roach!" 

"Oh dear," The creature mumbles, "Why am I getting an odd sense of deja vu?" The creature shakes her head and smiles sweetly, "Don't be afraid." 

"DON'T BE AFRAID?" Bridgette cries incredulously, scanning the ground for a rock. Her heart races, but as a weapon had not come into her sights, her racing mind begins to slow. Well, for one, mouses, nor cockroaches, don't tend to have the ability to talk. Bridgette looks up, staring at the creature curiously.

The creature sighs, "Thank you."

Bridgette nods, "Who are you?"

The creature smiles, "I'm Tikki. I'm Ladybug's kwami!"

"So you're the thing that gives Marinette powers?" Bridgette questions, analyzing Tikki carefully.

"MMHM!" Tikki says, nodding her head,"And now I'm here to help you!"

Bridgette frowns at the comment, "I'm not looking to be Ladybug. I just want to get you to Fu."

"Really? I thought you wanted to wield me," Tikki says, she seems to frown at the statement.

Bridgette shakes her head, "What makes you think that?"

"Well as long as you want to be Ladybug, I can appear to you," Tikki informs.

"Oh," Bridgette says. She sighs, patting her pocket to feel for the earrings, "Well I don't want to be Ladybug. I just want to get these earrings to Fu. Is there any way you can take me to him?"

Tikki nods happily.

...

Bridgette arrives at a tiny tea shop. It resembles classic Chinese architecture, reminding Bridgette of her visits to China during the summer. Her parents would often take her, but she no longer goes...for obvious reasons. Bridgette feels Tikki lightly touch her shoulder. She looks up at the worried kwami.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asks.

Bridgette nods, gulping away the lump in her throat. She walks up to the tea shop. Bridgette enters, the belle ringing as she does so. She is greeted by a wooden counter with a cash register on top of it. Behind the counter sits rows upon rows of box shaped shelves, each holding jars of tea. 

"uh...Master Fu!" Bridgette cries. She is greeted by silence.

Tikki hovers beside her, glancing around the room worriedly. "Maybe he's sleeping in the back," Tikki suggests.

Bridgette nods, creeping towards the door beside the counter. She twists the doorknob, jolting from a sudden shock to her fingertips before slowly walking into the room. She gasps, observing a trashed room. The walls were peeling from what looks like scratches. In certain places, the wall is broken, and a stand is broken and tipped over. The posters on the wall scatter the floor. What happened here?

"NO!" Tikki cries, zipping into the room. She disappears through the wall, loud crashing sounding through all directions before Tikki finds herself beside Bridgette. She huffs, gasping as tears well up in her eyes, "He's gone. They're gone."

Bridgette's eyebrows furrow as Tikki rests on Bridgette's shoulder. She moves to cover Tikki's body with her hand, as if Bridgette were hugging her.

"We have to tell Marinette," Tikki sniffles.

Bridgette stiffens. She shakes her head, "No, we can't tell Marinette while she's recovering. I don't want her to be worried. It could delay her recovery."

Tikki stares at her, "But Marinette knows what she's doing, and the miraculouses are gone! This is a job for Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Bridgette ignores Tikki, turning away from the door to head into the tea shop.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tikki asks.

"I'll find Master Fu," Bridgette says.

Tikki frowns. She doesn't want to go along with Bridgette, but she also can't leave her. Believe it or not, getting through Paris without a human to carry you around is hard for a Kwami when you don't want to be noticed. Tikki observes Bridgette who appears to be holding back tears. It seems like Bridgette needs her help more.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary during your tour of Fu's shop?" Bridgette asks with a shaky voice.

"Is everything all right?" Tikki asks.

Bridgette waves Tikki off, "I'm fine," She says. "Can you answer my question?" She asks, hopefully staring at Tikki.

Tikki shakes her head, "But Fu does keep a daily journal. Maybe there is something there."

Bridgette nods. Tikki leads her up a set of stairs. She leads Bridgette to a bedroom. A single composition notebook lies open, flipped to the page from yesterday. Bridgette reads the passage. She finds herself rather bored of it. Master Fu documents going to the grocery store, or feeding the ducks, but he mostly stays within his shop. That is, until Bridgette reads of a mysterious person walking into Fu's shop. This person was cloaked with a metallic mask covering their face. They wore a bullet proof vest and metallic padding across their whole body. Their fingers were covered by gauntlets. This person had no real identity other than the fact that they looked like a robot with all that armor on. Fu notes that he's noticed this person has been following him for weeks. This stranger complimented Fu on his shop, ordered green tea leafs, which Fu has to go to the back for, and sent the stranger on his way. Fu then noticed the sway of the stranger's cape as they left and a symbol which had been on the suit of the person who attacked Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Bridgette's hand traces the drawing beneath. An infinity symbol encased in a circle with thick lines pointing outward that surround it. 

Tikki gasps.

"What?" Bridgette asks softly, glancing at Tikki.

"I recognize magic," Tikki says.

Bridgette stares down at the drawing. She furrows her eyebrows, "How?" She questions. Bridgette is still getting used to the idea of a Kwami. Finding out magic is real is just another thing to check on her list that she didn't know about.

"Kwamis can feel magic. I wouldn't be convinced if I didn't recognize that symbol," Tikki says, floating down toward the page. "The An family," She mutters to herself.

"Tikki?" Bridgette asks.

Tikki shakes her head. She looks up at Bridgette with a determined stare, "We need to go to the An family." Tikki floats towards the door.

"Wait!" Bridgette cries.

Tikki stops in her action.

"How is this going to help us find Master Fu or the Miraculous?" Bridgette asks.

Tikki frowns, "I'm sorry Bridgette, but I don't think they can tell us where Master Fu or the Miraculouses are. But we have figured out that Master Fu was likely taken by these people and that the An family is connected to this. If we go, we might be able to figure out our enemy's motivations, and maybe who they are. You understand, right?" Tikki asks, floating closer to Bridgette who seems a bit dejected. Tikki touches Bridgette's cheek, "Hey, it'll be okay. I may not agree with not telling Marinette, but I know you can do this."

Bridgette smiles slightly. She nods. She follows Tikki down the stairs.

"Do you have any idea where the An family might be now?" Bridgette asks.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Tikki says, "The last time I saw a member of the An family it was before Master Fu was even born, and I was in China."

Bridgette sighs. She tugs on one of her ponytails, letting Tikki hide in her pocket as she walks outside of the tea shop. 

Bridgette nearly runs into a lamp post. Fortunately enough, she stops in her steps before embarrassing herself. Bridgette stares at the lamp post, noticing an ad for a ladybug merch pop up happening just a few blocks away. There, written in rather tiny font, sits an answer to Bridgette's worries. Now, Bridgette isn't the best at reading Chinese characters, but she'd say she's fairly good at it. After all, she's had to endure so many Chinese classes. What Bridgette reads in the corner of the ad sheet is the chinese character for the An family name. Bridgette assumes it's the company's symbol, but maybe it's more than that. Maybe it is a clue to finding a member of the An family. Bridgette snatches the flier from the lamp post. 

"I found an answer, Tikki!" She announces.

There the pair go, racing down the streets of Paris towards the pop-up shop addressed in the ad. Passerbys would wonder why a girl is racing so frantically down the streets of Paris, but Bridgette didn't care. All she wanted to do was help Marinette.

...

"OH COME ON!" Bridgette groans, finding herself at the back of an incredibly long line that leads into the Ladybug pop-up shop. She doesn't have all day, and who knows when someone from the Agreste's mansion will find her. What might happen to Fu while she's dilly dallying, or the miraculouses! Marinette is counting on her! She can't just wait!  


Bridgette finds herself tugging on one of her ponytails as she pants wildly. She bounces on her heels as she looks to see how long the line is. She feels Tikki press against her side within her pocket. For some reason, it feels more like comfort than an accident. Bridgette feels herself calming. She'll just have to wait. 

After an hour of waiting, Bridgette finally makes it into the store. She finds the counter is over crowded, and would require her to wait. Not only that, but she might end up holding up the line just questioning the cashier. Maybe she could find the store manager, or find the owner of the pop-up shop.

"What do I do, Tikki?" She whispers.

Tikki doesn't respond, likely because they are in a crowd and she doesn't want to be seen. Bridgette understands she'll have to make a decision herself. Bridgette trails through pop-up shop. She sees a ladybug hoodie. Right beside the hoodies is a row of shoes. ladybug-themed converse and sneakers catch Bridgette's attention.

"No slip ups, got it?  I hear Luli An herself is coming to observe. Y'know, the _daughter_ of the CEO!" Bridgette catches the hushed whisper of an employee to a blonde girl who seems to be stocking shoes in an empty row beside the ladybug converse.

Bridgette smirks. She just has to wait until this Luli arrives. Bridgette trails through the store, pretending she's not loitering in order to await the arrival of this Luli. She grabs the hoodie and sneakers.It seems it has been about 30 minutes before a limo pulls up outside of the store. Bridgette's heart nearly stops. For all she knows, that could be the Gorilla. Fortunate enough for her, an asian woman steps out of the car. She looks to be about Marinette's age, 22, with a pale face and short, brown hair. She wears a black button down shirt without sleeves. Her pants that seem to flow outward, swish with her step as her heels click against the ground. The woman pulls the sunglasses on her face up, resting them on her forehead as she enters the shop. A name tag sways with her step as the employees race towards her.

She must be Luli. Bridgette takes a step in the direction of the woman.

She freezes when a sharp shriek rips through the air. Bridgette's head whips in the direction of the sound to see Paris civilians scattered about, many trying to run from the scene as a boy, about Bridgette's age, wearing a Bangle heads towards the shop. A blue, scaley mask stretches across his face, tucking beneath his brown hair. His costume is mostly blue with three white stripes wrapping around his chest. The costume appears reptilian in nature. 

People rush past Bridgette. Her legs turn to jelly at the sight of the boy, and she can't move. Her heart races in her chest. This kid is wielding the snake miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this but I'm taking a break in order to formulate a story. I just don't find the direction this is going satisfactory and I want to start over. I'm not deleting this. I just want to take some time, possibly rewrite or just make minor edits, and make the story that I want. I just want to get more accustomed to a lot of the elements in the story. Anyway, thx for reading.


End file.
